R2 - Hugh in the Kitchen with the Poison
by FiBeeN
Summary: When Hugh takes Dot to have tea with his mother he wasn't expecting such a simple activity to turn out to be so dangerous.


Hugh Collins in the kitchen with the poison.

_Six people are playing a fanfic version of MFMM Cluedo. Murdoch Foyle has been murdered in Miss Fisher's House. We must discover the name of the murderer, the weapon and in which room the murder was committed. Every player must 'investigate' by writing a fic (100-1000 words). Each round, more and more clues can be crossed off their list. The first person to solve the mystery will write the story of Foyle's death and earn great praise for their cleverness._

_Reviews please, I find I'm rather greedy for them._

_xxxx_

Hugh Collins and his sweetheart Dorothy Williams were seated at the scrubbed pine table in his mother's kitchen.

Hugh's large hand reached out to clasp the young woman's strong but delicate fingers, absently caressing the fine engagement ring that she was wearing.

His blue eyes were worried as he spoke softly. "I love you Dottie, with all my heart."

Dot blushed, her thick lashes brushing her cheeks as she modestly hid her eyes but then quickly snatched her hand away as his mother bustled into the room.

To those who knew her best, Mrs Edie Collins was a warm hearted, compassionate woman. Good humoured, hard working and unfailingly kind.

To Dorothy Williams, the Catholic hussy sent to tempt Mrs Collins' beloved eldest son away from the one true faith, she was a fearsome matriarch.

Mrs Collins settled into the chair across from her son's fiancé. Her face was cold as she lifted the good china teapot to pour the tea into the young woman's cup.

"So Miss Williams, my Hugh tells me that you are planning a long engagement?"

"Yes Mrs Collins." Dot looked ill at ease. The reason for the delay was due to her reluctance to give up her position as Miss Fisher's companion, a fact that she was sure Mrs Collins would view as an insult to her son. Dot picked up the milk jug and then put it back down on the table when she realised that it was empty.

The older woman noticed her action. "Oh do forgive me Miss Williams. I don't take milk with my tea, excuse me." Embarrassed by the social lapse, she collected the jug and took it the scullery to fill. The young lovers took her absence as an opportunity to join hands again, separating only when they heard her footsteps returning.

Hugh's mother placed the jug in front of her guest and resumed her seat.

"Thank you Mrs Collins." After adding milk to her tea, the young woman, passed the jug to her future husband but before he had a chance to use it, his mother held out her hand to stop him.

"Don't forget that you have a cold Hugh." She turned to Dot. "Milk always seems to make my Hugh's colds worse you understand Miss Williams." The young woman hadn't missed the repeated emphasis on 'my Hugh' but merely nodded her understanding before lifting her cup to her lips. Just as she was about to take a sip, her breath on the surface of the tea caused a waft of steam to tickle her nose. Dot stopped, something wasn't right. Was the milk sour? She took a cautious sniff and then a deeper one, sneezing as the fumes hit her nose and causing the liquid to spill. She hastily put the cut down. Surely not! Dot knew that Hugh's mother was even more against their marriage than her own devoutly Catholic mother, but surely she wouldn't... the pretty girl gulped and whispered the terrible thought even in her own head... surely she wouldn't actually try to poison her? But there was definitely, something nasty in her cup. Her eyes wide with fright as she looked up at the other two people at the table. Her strange behaviour had not gone unnoticed.

"What's wrong Dottie?" Dot shook her head, she didn't know what to do. Hugh's mother might not have been very nice to her but she was a good woman.

"I uh... I think there might be something wrong with the milk."

"Really? It was fresh this morning." Mrs Collins moved to pick up the jug but Hugh got there before her. He held the liquid close to his face but of course his cold prevented him from smelling it. He was about to dip in a finger to taste, when Dot snatched it out of his hands.

"Don't Hugh, you'll make yourself sick." At his startled expression she clarified. "Uh... I mean more sick. You're cold, remember?" She caught the scent as she moved the container out of harm's way. Yes, definitely something nasty. Dot spoke again. "Yes it's definitely off, a bad batch of milk perhaps."

Mrs Collins was looking at her strangely but rose to collect the jug and Dot's cup. "I'm so sorry Miss Williams. I'll fetch you a fresh cup immediately."

Dot fought to remain calm as she watched Edie Collins leave the room. Hugh said something to her but it was like an unintelligible buzz in her ears.

"Ah, Miss Williams, would you mind joining me in the scullery for a moment?" Mrs Collins sounded strange. Barely glancing at her Fiancé, Dot patted him on the arm before rising to follow the voice. The sight that greeted her was enough to stop the young woman in her tracks. Mrs Collins was standing with a milk bottle in her hand, looking deathly pale and clearly trembling.

"Miss Williams, can you ever forgive me? I swear I didn't know." She turned the bottle around, a hand written label had be stuck on and in clear letters proclaimed the contents to be brass polish. "One of the girls must have done it and forgotten to tell me. I didn't notice. Please believe me."

Dot's heart went out to the poor woman and she rushed to comfort her with reassurances of understanding and her future mother-in-law was touched by her kindness.

The two women who returned to the kitchen, had a very different relationship from the two who had been there before. After all, as Edie Collins found out, it's hard to dislike someone who readily forgives you for nearly killing them.


End file.
